Chance for Happiness
by Bathysphere
Summary: SPOILERS. What if Bella didn't have to choose? What if she could have the benefits of both sides? Werewolves, and vampires could she have happiness with both and not have to choose, when a strange event arises? Oneshot.


**AU Chapter 22: Fire and Ice in Eclipse and onward.** One-shot that will probably not continue. _threesome: EdwardBellaJacob_; could mix up if continues. All depends if the readers want it to, and if it's even liked.

* * *

No matter what, I just couldn't see it any other way. There were no alternatives. In some way, Bella had grown to love Jacob as much as me. And not just friendship. She wouldn't admit it, but I could see it in her eyes as they cuddled together in with the _space heater_ of a mutt. Stupid dog, he would be a fucking St. Bernard or anything else Bella wanted or ever needed.

I sighed heavily, as the werewolf once again flirted with her.

"Behave yourself," she muttered. She might pretend, she might not even know herself, but on some level she loves us both, but she commited herself to me first. I looked away, while they continued chatting. About hair, or something of that sort. Of all things. He rolled his eyes.

So, I finally gave up. What could I do? I love her. More than anything. I couldn't displease her. She wanted us both. And both she shall have. I'd put up with Jacob. He wasn't altogether to bad. He was just a little vain, braggy, overconfident, stubborn, and a werewolf. The latter wasn't all that bad in itself, but it was the prejudice. Like all of our kind we're demons. I mean, we might not have souls, and we might be undead immortals, but we could still have our humanity. Was the fact we had willing not drunk human blood, in God-knows how long, not enough proof.

Maybe a threesome wouldn't be so bad. She'd have double the protection, all the time. Accepted on either side. And most importantly she'd be happy. I could cope. I wouldn't be to hard; he wasn't much more stubborn that Bella was. It was one of those things that bonded them together. Equally thick, but for different reasons.

I was straight, but the idea of being with a male didn't repulse. He was fine with men. What was the matter with loving another? You would be able to understand one another perfectily. I had even had sexual encouters once or twice in his youth. Nothing big. It just never really interested me all that much.

But Jacob was an attractive male, for a human. If he had swung that way, it might have been him.

-----------

After Bella had fallen asleep, he called the boy outside to talk.

"For once, I wish I had your gift, leech. What is this about, make it quick? I don't want her getting cold."

"Must you always be so callous? I make an effort to be sincerely hospitable, for Bella's sake, and yet you always find it necessary to verbally assault me, just because I'm a vampire. Do you think I had a damn choice in the matter?" Jacob looked away for a moment, breaking eye contact, and for a second the shame flashed on his face.

"What did you wanna talk about, Cullens?" I gave a grunt, at least he was trying.

"You do know..No matter what happens, she's not going to leave me right?"

"I can hope can't it, bloodsucker?" And he begins once more with the infuriating insults, like if I love all vampire-kind and it hurts me down the very core of my unbeating heart. I glared at him.

"Look. It's a fact. I'd like you to accept it, so we can discuss something more important."

"What's that?"

"Her happiness. I realized early on, though I didn't believe it at first, that she had fallen in love with you too. But she isn't going to leave me. Not after all we've been through. So I'm offering a compromise. "

"You mean we share her?!" He gave me a half-disgusted, half-incredulous look.

"She isn't a damn peace of meat," I growled.

"I know that! It..wasn't the right term, just the first one that came to mind."

"Anyway, you do see the practicality of it, right? she's happy, she has twice the safety. I'm willing to make this sacrifice for her. Are you?"

"Like I even have to answer. You can just rip the thoughts straight out of my head." It was like staring through a thin veil of silk, covering his mind, his thoughts. It was that easy and I had his answer.  
"For the time being? What exactly is that supposed to mean."

"We'll have a threesome, for now, but if she ends up wanting me instead of you, it's over for you." He hissed, and gave a disdained shrug.

"Like that would ever happen."

"And I want conditions too! No funny stuffy, I don't swing that way."

"I didn't say I did either. And who would touch you anyway?" I said, crossing my arms, "You smell disgusting. Bitter."

"You don't smell like daisies yourself, Prince Charming." He said, looking smug, but he wasn't really smiling. "We should get back inside. I wannna check on Bella." I nodded, and we hurried inside quickly zipping up the tent, the conditions outside were fierce. Jacob hurridely slipped inside the sleeping back, where she was still asleep but starting to shiver. As he opened the bag and got inside, she let out a small mumble and a large shudder. He turned to her, and embraced her tighly, his large body smothering her like a blanket of warmth. He could feel it even here. But that might've just been because of his enhanced senses. The boy closed his eyes, hiding his face on the back of her neck, in her hair. She smelled amazing; sometimes he wondered how he could control himself. He could feel the blood pulsating under her skin, and hear her heart palpitate wetly. The scent was almost tangy, metallic from the blood flowing through her, but also frangrant, flowery. Sweet. Venom flowed down his aching throat warmly. Such thirst.

I sighed peacefully, guard always up, but just relaxed for a moment. All forgotten. The army. The ambush. Victoria. They just slipped away, as he crept towards them, and curled around Bella, with Jacob halfway between his body, so that only his head was by hers. He pressed tighter, and the dog let out a quiet yet sharp growl.

"That's my ass your humping. Don't tell me you're gonna rape before you suck me." It was followed by a small groan. "God, that sounded wrong." I let out a small laugh.

"Pervert... You're not in heat or something, are yofu?" At this, Jacob laughed, sincerely. Now, he also relaxed, just a little bit more, and they huddled together. He then leaned over and gave her a warm kiss, just for a second, on her lips. He winked at him. I felt anger rising up from my chest, jealousy intermingled dangerously, a volatile mixture: nitroglycerin ready to ignite at the slightest provocation. I could feel the want to growl rise up from his chest, instead I took a breath and I waited and it slowly disappeared. Cooling and sinking down again like liquid in a lava lamp. Sacrifices. It's all for her.

I leaned over and looked at the two of them. Maybe..maybe it wouldn't be so bad. I leaned over and gave her my own, cooler kiss. She looked serene. And finally really asleep. Not scared of the events to come. A smile flickered on her face in her sleep, as Jacob shifted, and fell asleep alongside entwined with me. I waited, for them to wake, playing with Bella's hair.


End file.
